The Librarians: Ponytail
by Alasse Fefalas
Summary: Inspired by the new bts pictures for season 2. Flynn can't keep his hands to himself. Fluffy one-shot.


**Ponytail**

By Alasse Fefalas

Eve sat at her table, trying to make sense of the book she was reading. Ezekiel was dealing with the Faerie Court so she thought she had best read up on their formal traditions and laws in case he needed their help. Bad idea, she thought to herself as she flipped another page. If given a choice between reading about strategies or Faerie Courts, she would much rather the former, thank you very much.

Sighing in exasperation, she folded her arms on the open book and put her head down. Maybe if she took a little rest on the book, she might wake up feeling a little more knowledgeable, she thought. (It wasn't that she actually believed it but it wouldn't hurt to take a break, either.) Eve closed her eyes and started to drift away...

Swish.

Her eyes snapped open, her hand going to her ponytail on the back of her head. Straightening, she looked around to find Flynn standing beside her, his arm extending to behind her head. His expression turned from surprise to sheepish as he slowly retracted his hand to his side.

Eve narrowed her eyes at him. "Flynn, what in the world?"

He scratched the back of his neck absentmindedly. "Uhm, hi, I'm back?" he said nervously. "Sorry I woke you."

She stared at him for a while, making him squirm in his place. He knew he was caught red handed but he was still trying to make up excuses for himself, like a child caught stealing candy from the jar.

"I wasn't asleep," she said, finally. Eve took her other arm away from the book it was still on and moved the book closer to him so that he could read it. "I was reading about the Faerie Courts."

Flynn moved closer to her and bent down to read. "Seelie or Unseelie courts?" he asked, his chest touching her shoulders.

Eve turned to him, her eyebrows scrunched up. "The what?"

Chuckling, he flipped the pages to one of the earlier ones. "Seelie or Unseelie courts?" he asked again, pointing to the corresponding headings on the page. "Seelie courts are the Spring and Summer courts whereas Unseelie courts are the Autumn and Winter courts."

While he explained, Eve could feel her ponytail move right and left as Flynn's hand flicked at the bundle of hair and oh my god, was it annoying. She nudged his chest a little and the movement stopped.

"Uh, I'm not really sure. Does it follow the season we're in? It could be a summer court."

Shaking his head, he flipped to a section where four different fae groups were illustrated over a two-page spread. "Spring. Summer. Autumn. Winter," he said, pointing at each photo and naming them.

As she studied the pictures, Eve felt little tugs on her scalp. She gave a little shake of her head and nudged him again. This time, it was a little harder than the previous. "Jones said something about a blessed court..."

"Aha! A Seelie court then!" cried Flynn as he flicked her ponytail again.

Eve nudged him hard this time and turned to look at him with narrowed eyes. "Flick my hair one more time and I swear I'll smack your hand so hard you're going to need an ice pack," she warned.

Flynn took a step back and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Sorry! It's just..."

"Just what?"

He looked away, towards Jenkins' workstation. Eve noticed his ears turning pink. "Um, well, it's just that it looks nice on you. I mean, sorry, what I meant, to touch..."

Eve was taken aback at first. And then she laughed. "Was that a compliment, Flynn Carsen?"

She watched his ears and neck turn full red. "Yes, good. Yes, yes it was a compliment," he answered, a large grin on his face.

She shook her head at him and chuckled. Eve pulled his jacket towards her, making him stumble forward. She caught his lips and kissed him, her hands hooked behind the back of his neck. His hands cupping her face, he stroked her cheek as he pulled away.

"It's also really fun to play with it," he said cheekily.

"Hey, Librarian," she said smiling. Eve leaned in close, her mouth hovering over his ear. "I wasn't kidding about that smack on the hand."

Fin.

A/N: Because Eve Baird with long hair is one of my wishes granted for season 2. And poor Ezekiel gets forgotten... or he would probably be able to handle the mission by himself. Eve (kinds of) trusts him and so should you. Hahaha! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed some fluffy Evlynn. Leave me a note on what you think of it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
